


The Princess And The Village Boy

by SnowWhite55



Category: The Princess And The Village Boy
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhite55/pseuds/SnowWhite55
Summary: A Forbidden Love Story About Two Lovers , Princess Alex and Leo





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the romance

Once upon a time , There was a princess named Alice aka Alex she was in a arrange marriage with a prince from a another kingdom , but Alex doesn't love the prince she loves a village boy named Leo and he loves the princess they kept their love a secret and they hoped nothing can come between them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to visit Leo secretly

Alex's P.O.V                                                                                                                                                                                                                   I sneaked out of the castle to see Leo there were a lot of guards in the castle so i used my secret passageway to the village and i went to Leo's house, i knocked on his door and he answered , "Hi Leo" i said , "Alex,what are you doing here?" Leo asked , "i came to see you silly" i told him with a smile and a giggle. "Did someone see you?" he asked , "No i went through my secret passageway" i said , "Good you don't want to get caught" he said with a smile and a sigh. "I missed you so much Leo" i told him, "i missed you too my princess ,our love will never break no one will know about our love" he told me , "but i know you're in a arranged marriage and i know we'll never see each other again but i'll always love you no matter what." "But Leo i don't love the prince i love you only you" i told him , "sorry i'm worry about what will happen between us we may never see each other again if we are found out" he told me with a smile. "It's okay nothing will break us apart" i told him , "thanks Alex you shall head back to the castle now i'll see you later my love" Leo said , "okay goodnight Leo" i told him , "good night my princess" he told me with a loving smile. We said our goodbyes and i headed back to the castle through my secret passage way i hope i will see Leo again .


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Beth finds out about Alex's secret relationship with Leo

Beth's P.O.V                                                                                                                                                                                                                   My daughter will marry the prince in three days she will become the next queen and the prince will become the next king but something was wrong with Alex she's been acting weird her shoes keep getting cover in dirt , she's never spending time with the prince , and she had flowers in her hands i don't know who gave her those flowers but she wasn't her normal self i'm going to find out what's going on with my daughter. I saw her leaving the castle in weird clothes it looks like she heading towards the village but why, i then saw her with a boy she was talking to him as i followed them i saw them kiss so that's why she's acting weird she's in a relationship with a peasant , i won't allow this!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out that her mother locked up Leo and she needs to marry the prince in order to save Leo's life

One day Queen Beth found out about Alex's love for Leo she order her guards to arrest Leo, the guards obeyed her order and arrested Leo , Alex was shocked about Leo being imprisoned she was mad at her mother for arresting Leo.                                                                                 Alex's P.O.V                                                                                                                                                                                                                   I heard about Leo being arrested i was so mad at my mom as i told her with a angry face "Mother,why did you arrest Leo?!" i angrily ask my mom , "you weren't supposed to be a peasant with in the first place" she said with a frown and glare , "but i love him!" i told her , "you're supposed to with a prince not a villager and your engaged to a prince" she told me , "i don't love the prince i love Leo" i told her , "too bad you're marrying the prince tomorrow and after the wedding Leo will sentenced to death" she said , "but Leo will live if you marry the prince" she told me with a evil smile. I didn't know what to do i didn't want Leo to died so i have no choice but to marry the prince , alright i'll marry the prince but please just let Leo live" i told her with a frown. I made a bad choice but it was for Leo's sake i'm sorry Leo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries to find a way to stop the wedding and someone frees him from his cell

Leo's P.O.V                                                                                                                                                                                                                     I heard the wedding bells ring i couldn't believe that Alex was going to marry the prince i have to find a way to stop the wedding then i saw someone come to my cell , "who are you?" i asked the person , "i'm Lucy Alex's childhood friend, i came to help you i'm going to get you out of this cell so you can stop the wedding" she told me , why are you helping me i asked Lucy , "i know you love Alex so much and i want Alex to be happy i never liked the prince with Alex, please have a happy life with Alex" she told me , "thank you Lucy " i told her with a smile as i ran to the chapel to stop the wedding , i made it on time to stop Alex from saying i do and i ran in and said i object to this wedding .                

Alex's P.O.V                                                                                                                                                                                                                   I saw Leo run into the chapel before i said i do i was so happy to see him i ran to him and hug him , "oh Leo i'm so happy to see you" i told him , "me too, i couldn't let you marry the prince" he told me , then the prince grab his sword and was about to kill Leo , "i won't allow you to take my bride" said the prince , but then my parents order the guards to seize him and lock him up the guards obeyed them and stop the prince , then my parents walked over to us  , "we're so sorry, we hope you can forgive us" they told us , it's okay we forgive you  i told them , "Leo, we give you our blessing to be with our daughter" said my mom ,  "thank you your highnesses, Alex i want to ask you something" said Leo , "what is it Leo?" i asked him , "will you marry me?" Leo asked me , i was so happy i said yes , my parents and my best friend Lucy were so happy for me.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the story , the wedding of Alex and Leo and the birth of Princess Mal

Today was the day of Alex and Leo's wedding everyone was there to celebrate their wedding Alex and Leo were happy that they get to be together forever for as long as they live .                                                                                                                                                                     Alex's P.O.V                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Today is my special day where i'm going to marry the love of my life Leo i was getting ready as my mom and my friend lucy were helping me get ready for my wedding , "i'm so happy for you Alex" my mom told me , "thank you mother i'm so happy that i'm going to be together with Leo"  i said , i finished getting ready and we headed towards the chapel , the wedding started and i saw Leo looking at me and i know that he's happy to be with me , the priest then started talking "dearly beloved we are gather here today to marry Princess Alex and Leo in marriage , do you Leo take Princess Alex to be your wife for as long you can live?"  he asked , "i do" , said Leo , "and do you Princess Alex take Leo to husband till death do you apart?" he asked me , "i do" i said , "by the power vested in me i now pronounce husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" he told us then Leo and i kissed and spent the rest of our lives together as husband and wife i guess dreams do come true after all.                      

5 years later                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Queen Alex gave birth to a baby girl named Mal , as Mal was loved by her people and her family,she grew up to be a beautiful young woman and she hoped that one day she'll find love just like her parents found each other.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          The End


End file.
